Light fixtures are commonly known in the art of lighting and especially used in entertainment lighting. Typically, a light fixture comprises a lamp housing wherein at least one light source, electrical components and optical components are arranged, such that light is emitted out of the housing. The competition in the market of light fixtures has traditionally been based on the optical performance of the light fixtures such as light output, number of light effects, color mixing etc. The competition in the market has lately changed such that parameters such as quality, serviceability and price have become more important factors. There is thus a need for a competitive light fixture with regard to quality, serviceability, and price.
In addition to the lamp housing and the components arranged therein, the light fixture may be provided with elements making it possible to arrange the light fixture as desired, such as mounting plates, brackets or fastening elements for arranging the light fixture to a structure such as a lighting truss or a building; or legs or support elements for arranging the light fixture at the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,624 discloses a universal mounting plate for luminaire fixture. The mounting plate is formed generally as a flat body having integral portions formed out of plane to provide particular mounting functions. The unit fixtures per se mount directly to the mounting plate through engagement of openings formed on rear walls of the unit fixtures with free legs of bayonet mounts extending from a face of the mounting plate. The plate is snap-locked in certain embodiments to the fixtures, and a locking mechanism is actuated on full engagement of the bayonet mounts to positively hold the unit fixtures to the mounting plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,617 discloses a bracket structure for halogen light, which is made from a strip plate body by folding. A plurality of holes and slots are provided on the folded plates to enable mounting the bracket to an article in a variety of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,301 discloses a vehicle headlamp consisting of a casing containing an illumination source, a bracket for connection to a vehicle, and a structure for selectively attaching the bracket to the casing at different locations on the casing to facilitate connection of the casing to various style vehicles.
GB 2 362 442 discloses a locking device for preventing rotation of a bolt or nut relative to a workpiece and has a hexagonal hole into which a head of the bolt or nut fits and a clearance hole through which a bolt shaft can pass. The device engages an edge of the workpiece so that the bolt or nut cannot rotate relative to the workpiece.